


The winners who lost

by writerlolno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Murder, Past Character Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlolno/pseuds/writerlolno
Summary: Voldemort was defeated, the war won. But quick reality check made Harry Potter realize that nothing has really changed. To make the world a better place, he will be forced to take up his wand again and start a new fight.





	The winners who lost

She took a deep breath and nodded at the guard who was currently on duty. He nodded back at her and opened the door with a flick of the wand, letting her come in. It was cold inside the prison, even colder inside the cell. Even though Azkaban went through a lot of reforms after war, she could still feel effects of Dementors even if they were gone for years. That was one of the first things that Kingsley did as a Minister.

She took a long at the man who was sitting in the cell corner, a man who was once her best friend. She hated herself feeling sorry for him, she hated herself even more for wanting to strangle the life out of him, even if she knew deep down that it wouldn't help. There was nothing she or he could do to fix things, and remembering their friendship forged by fire and blood before and during the war just made her hurt more. He was the one who started talking.

**The Past -** **When the things started going wrong** Part I

"The voting shall begin **"** Chief Warlock began and looked at everyone in the room. "All those that think a man before us is guilty of his crime. Raise their wands"

And the wands rose, she counted in her head and unpleasant surprise shook her. It wasn't enough. That slimy bastard will get away with it again. She saw Lucius Malfoy smiling at his seat, probably already knowing he will be free.

"All those that think a man before us is innocent of his crimes. Raise their wands" She saw the shocked expression on Chief Warlock's face too. Already knowing the results, she sighed and left the chamber. She had to meet her friends.

"Bullshit." She heard Harry say, they obviously already heard the news. She opened the door and entered the house, and both of them turned to look at her. She could see they were both angry, rightfully so. "How?" He asked her and she sighed in response.

"Pureblood and bloody rich "Ron answered for her, but she shook her head.

"It's not only that… There is a reason he spent considerable influence to prolong the time until his and other death eaters' trial. People… They don't want to remember the war and since he was also a pureblood, they would've rather forgive and forget. "

"More like they wanted to forgive and take Malfoy's money" Harry replied and she nodded.

"In a way. Draco and Lucius played this smart. And our statements that Draco was innocent quickly backfired for us and our goals. His investments were smart, and he was a big part of why the country recovered so quickly"

"They were the bloody reason that the country was in ruins" Ron shouted aggressively; adrenaline still high.

"Yes, but mentioning that will only hurt us. Like I've said, people want to forget and forgive. The best we can do is to make sure is that the rest of them go to Azkaban. "She replied and sighed. Even if the months already passed after the war, she felt like she didn't stop fighting. Neither of the three of them did.

**The Present – Aftermath** Part I

"Long time no see" Were his first words after weeks in the cell. He looked terrible, she had noticed. She couldn't imagine herself being able to stay in Azkaban even for a day. "Like what you see? "He said, trying to smirk but failing miserable.

She almost punched him at that moment. She didn't though.

"Harry Potter, I am here to tell you the date of the trial. "

"I didn't know that Minister of Magic personally takes their time to deliver mail to prisoners "he laughed for probably the first time in a long time. "So, when is it?"

"Two weeks. I will also personally oversee the case and make sure you get what you deserve, Potter."

"An order of Merlin? "

She just shook her head and left the room. She couldn't bear to stay with him longer than couple minutes.

**The Past -** **When the things started going wrong** Part II

When she came to visit Harry, she found his apartment in a mess. She found the man himself in the living room, looking at the drawing board on the wall. It consisted of a list, they were all previous and presumable death eaters she noticed.

"What did we fight for, Hermione? "Harry asked her and sighed

"What do you mean? We fought the Voldemort because he was evil. "she replied and took a seat on his couch.

"And? We defeated him and nothing has changed. Remember? how many plans we had after the battle? How we told to each other that we're going to change the world? "He laughed and she just looked sadly at him "A month! All it took was a month for things to return to being the same as in before the war. Same fucking people making the laws, with the same prejudices. Fuck sake, Hermione how can we allow them to go free? "He was starting to shout now, and she just listened. It was healthy to let it all out "We lost so many good people… And in the end, it was all for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing, Harry."

"No? But it was. I was so bloody naïve. Accepted the offer of being Auror without even thinking about it. Used as a tool to make Ministry look good. And people just forgot. We let them forget, Hermione. What we had to sacrifice to get there. It's as if the war was obliviated from their minds. "He shook his head and pointed at the drawing board "This country is sick, Hermione. And those people are the symptoms. I will heal it."

"How?" She asked with worry. He couldn't possibly mean to…

"I will kill them all, Hermione. I will have my revenge for every single innocent person they murdered in cold blood. For every friend they killed. I'm not asking you to join me.

"This is madness, Harry! "She raised her voice. She had to change his mind.

"I think madness, is what I am… All my life I sacrificed myself to help the others. What is one more sacrifice?" He sighed and started walking out.

"They will destroy you, Harry. I don't want to see you killed. I don't want to read in news how they declare you a new dark Lord. They will hate you, for brining memories of war again."

"The only people whose opinion I care about is you and Ron. I stopped caring about others long ago. If being hated by a country is what it takes to save it. I am ready to just that." He replied and she looked at him, trying to think of words to convince him. She knew she couldn't. Her arguments inside head were weak, and deep down she agreed with him. Wanted to join him in his last adventure. But she couldn't admit to herself that she was this kind of person, she couldn't admit it to him that was what she wanted. "Promise me something, Hermione."

She nodded at him, tears forming in her eyes. She knew she lost this argument and Harry will start his crusade. "Anything"

"No matter what happens, stay true to your ideals."

**The Present – Aftermath** Part II

"I hate you, Harry Potter" she told him during next day visit. He sighed in response and started talking.

"I hate myself too, Hermione. That spell… Wasn't supposed to hit him"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you wanted to kill other Aurors instead? They are the good guys, Harry."

"They are a tool and nothing more. The morality of them depends on who currently sits on the throne. "

She slapped him. Hard. "Don't you dare to call Ron a tool."

He winced "Sorry, it was uncalled for. And I am sorry for Ron too. If I knew he was in that ambush…" He whispered. "I would've been a lot more careful. But sorry won't bring him back."

"No, it won't" And that was that. She left him to his thoughts again.

**The Past -** **When the things started going wrong** Part III

"Harry? "Ron joined him at the roof. He silently took a seat beside him and enjoyed the view of night London.

"I am about to do something foolish, Ron. "Harry whispered and took a wand out of his pocket.

"Visit Malfoy and curse him? "Ron laughed from his own joke.

"Something like that. I wanted to tell you that you were good friend. Is a good friend…But the ride that I am going to participate in next has ticket for only one person"

"Harry?" Ron asked, confusion plain on his face, Harry's response however was only just a pat on the back.

"Enjoy your life, Ron." He replied and apparated away close to the manor of Malfoy.

He took a deep breath and pointed the wand towards direction of it, he looked upon the sky for the last time and sighed.

"I am sorry for what I am about to do. But it's all for the best. Trust me" He said while looking at the sky, hoping that they will understand and started to focus. " _Ignis Tartari!_ " he put all his energy into this one spell and a big burning stag appeared and started running towards Malfoy's manor. The next thing he saw, was building consumed by fiery fire. He didn't fall asleep that night.


End file.
